


Love Doesn’t Need Words

by Eliza_whyamIhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, first I love you, how is that not a tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_whyamIhere/pseuds/Eliza_whyamIhere
Summary: Tobio is awake at night thinking, questioning if he’s deserving of his partners’ love. Luckily, they love him insecurities and all.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Love Doesn’t Need Words

How is Tobio here? Between two people he loves, yet hurt? Warm in their embrace? He doesn’t deserve their love. He treated them horribly. Sure, he apologised, but he didn’t expect them to forgive him, let alone accept him into their relationship.

Tobio was brought out of his thoughts by a movement beside him. "Hmm... Tobio... why are you still awake...?" the former wing spiker said groggily, wrapping his arms around Tobio’s waist from behind. "Go to sleep...." he mumbled into Tobio’s shirt. "I’m sorry.." Tobio said softly, not actually wanting his lover to hear him. Tobio felt the arms around him tighten.

"What’re you sorry for, Tobio?" Yuutarou sounded fully awake now. "It’s just... I’m sorry for making you in a relationship with me. I treated you so badly, I hurt you, pushed you away. I don’t deserve your love. You and Akira are perfect for each other, I shouldn’t get in between that... All I do is ruin everything I touch. I can’t even fully commit to you guys. It’s just... so scary.. It’s not like I don’t trust you.... It’s j-just. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry" Tobio started to cry silently, but someone was kissing the tears away. "Tobio, that was a long time ago. We love you. And we know you really really _really_ like us too", the oldest of them said, suddenly awake. Akira intertwined their fingers, while Yuutarou nuzzled his chin into Tobio’s neck, the arms on his waist held tighter than ever before. "Yuutarou and I wouldn’t trade you for the world."

There was a short silence, before Yuutarou broke it.

"That’s kinda stupid, why would we trade you for the world when you are our world?"

Another short silence.

Akira flicked Yuutarou’s forehead while Tobio’s face turned bright red. "Don’t embarrass Tobio like that you idiot." Yuutarou just chuckled, making circling motions on Tobio’s thighs, the former middle blocker instead deciding to place chaste kisses on Tobio’s knuckles. The kisses and motions were sloppy, probably sleepy, but Tobio felt warm nonetheless.

Tobio was met with a soft pair of lips, tired yet full of passion. The kiss broke up and Tobio was spun around, earning another kiss. "Good night Tobio. Love you..." Yuutarou mumbled. “Sleep tight... love you two” Akira sighed out. Tobio stayed quiet. 

Assuming Tobio fell asleep, Yuutarou let out a small smile. Drifting off to dreamland, the ex-Seijoh players felt content. Snuggling up to their youngest lover, they knew how lucky they are and always will be.

Tobio realised that even though he probably doesn’t deserve them, he was going to make the most of what he had. It was scary, sure, but Tobio knew they won’t hurt him. He was ready to fully commit, and it starts with one thing.

“Love you guys too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re confused why Kunimi said “really, really, really like us too” instead if love it’s because Kageyama hasn’t said Ily back and they don’t want to pressure him. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
